The Mis-Adventures Of The Crew
by That Creep You Meet In School
Summary: A nuclear bomb has hit London turning it into the barren wasteland, mutants roam the street. It has now been 10 years since that happened, this is our story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Mis-Adventures of the Crew

Chapter 1: The Foreign Duo

The lightly dressed Jamaican man kicked down the rotten door running into the empty room.

"I think we've lost them Leon," said his companion in a soft Polish accent.

"We may have lost them for now but you know what their smelling is like." replied Leon, his hands quickly reloading an old colt pistol.

"Why do you still carry that piece of junk around with you, when Wolf's got us these badboys?" inquired the other man waving around a shiny futuristic looking rifle.

"Because, your new toys are still prototypes and who knows when they'll break." answered the dark skinned hunter.

They walked warily to the next room checking every door and window. Then they heard a blood curdling shriek. Leon nodded at his friend as he aimed at the creature's head, the bullet found its' mark and a large splatter of green liquid covered the room.

"God, I hate those things." Exclaimed the Pole gesturing towards the corpse "I mean, I get how they used to be us and we shouldn't kill them but common, you must admit, they are so disturbing to look at.

"Well don't look at the next one you shoot." replied Leon cheerfully.

Whilst his friend sulked in the corner of the room, the more experienced hunter typed something into his Gauntlet and received a reply.

"Wolf's given us an evac location; it's on the roof of the hospital on the other side of the road."

"Seriously, I have to climb even more stairs to get home!" The polish man shouted loudly while Leon checked his mysteriously shiny backpack.

"You know Tym, there is one toy Wilf gave us that I agree with, and it's going to save you from all the stairs."

"Do you mean…?"

The Jamaican nodded.

"Holy crap! I get to fly a freaking jetpack!" Tym started happy dancing before his friend even had time to react.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mis-Adventures of the Crew

Chapter 2: What we call home

Mechanical wings folded out of the jetpack and two small rocket engines started roaring with red flames. They both knew what was coming next; they had training for this after all.

Tym walked to a crack in the wall and nodded towards the towering ruin of St. Mary's hospital. "That's our target then?

"Yep," Replied the Jamaican pushing his companion out of the window. "Have a happy flight!" he shouted over the wind. Then he himself jumped out of the opening, his clothes rustling softly in the wind like leaves on an autumn day.

He landed on the cracked cement with a loud thud, his jetpack instantly turning off as it sensed the landing. He walked over to Tym who had already checked the perimeter and sat on a ruined doctor's chair. "Where the hell is Wilf, I'm starting to get cold!" exclaimed the Pole waving his arms in frustration.

"You're just mad that I pushed you out of the hotel, and Wilf should be arriving any second now" replied Leon.

There was a faint sound of roaring engines, it grew louder and louder until it was a sound so loud it echoed on the streets of Old London. Soon the two hunters saw a large shape in the sky. The shape later became the solid figure of an E-21 Mini-Carrier, which was beginning to open its' cargo bay door. Tym and Leon walked into the bay and were greeted by the over-excited figure of a certain Italian.

"Guys, how was the search? Did you find anything useful? Were you attacked? Is that why Lion's got a cut on his arm?" The small teen continued rambling but was soon cut short by Tym.

"Luca, calm down, seriously we were on the surface for like 3 hours, and Leon's cut has nothing to do with any Mutants." The polish man then walked off into the cockpit of the jet black carrier.

"Tymi! You're back. What took you two so long?" asked a slightly weak looking figure of Wilf.

"Well, we ran into a pack of angry Mutes and were chased up three sets of stairs which as you may have guessed already, highly annoyed Me." replied the pole with a look of sympathy. "So, how you doing nerd?" asked Tym

"Not too bad, I mean my legs are still paralysed of course but the pills have helped a lot." Replied the man slumped into the pilots seat which had wheels attached to both sides.

"We've brought presents, Wilf," said Leon entering the room while opening his backpack and taking out a small jar.

"Presents, you say, and what might those be?" asked the curious Englishman.

"Mostly samples," Leon pointed at the jars. "But also this." he said taking out a micro-chip.

"Where did you get a working D-bot brain processor?" asked Wilf.

"I Slow-EMP'd one on the way to the hotel. It fell to the ground and the chip shot out like u said it would." answered Tym.

"I am a genius aren't I?" inquired the hacker.

The polish agent rolled his eyes at the young hacker

"Common, I've got something to show you in the lab." said Wilf

The three men walked to the hacker's lab, well one of them flew.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: J.A.C. **_

The foreign duo walked to the invention lab closely followed by Wilf's wheelchair. "So, what we doing in the labs Wilf?" asked the impatient figure of Leon.

"Well, I've been developing a new 'Toy' as you call them." He walked over to a hovering monitor which came alight the moment he touched the glass keyboard. A face started forming on the screen.

"Welcome agents Leon and Tymi." The face slowly turned into a fully-fledged hologram.

"Wow dude, your genius has surpassed mine now." said Tym, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom.

"I have always been smarter than you, Leon what'cha think?"

Leon thought about the question observing the hologram's unnatural figure.

"S'okay," answered the Jamaican not moving his eyes from the transparent blue man.

"Hey hologram what does Brobdingnagian mean?" asked the pole with a smug look on his face. "My name is J.A.C.K agent Tymi and your word means something of massive size."

"Damn, your computer is smart Wilf." said the polish man with an impressed look on his face, all of the previous smugness gone.

"It is, also it has like 190 other functions." Said Wilf trying to impress his friend

"So J.A.C.K you're basically Cortana with clothes on?" laughed Tym.

"Please stop offending my intelligence agent Tymi." replied the robotic voice.

The three men and the hologram continued talking, each trying to prove their intelligence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter: 4 You may want to see a doctor about that.**_

He entered the infirmary taking off the heavy jacket which rested on his shoulder.

"You wanted a check-up Doc." He shouted in the empty room and sat down in a typical med-seat.

"I'll add involuntary shouting to your symptom list then, shall I?"

The short blond walked in through the storage cupboard door. Next she took an empty syringe and jabbed it into his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh! What the hell was that?" he exclaimed ripping the syringe out of his skin.

"Just checking if you still feel pain, T." she said writing something onto her clipboard.

"So you stabbed me? You could've pinched me or something."

"But if I pinched you, I would think that you are immune to pain as you wouldn't feel the pinch." She said still writing away at her clipboard.

"And that is your excuse to stab me with a syringe?" He inquired.

"Yes, it is." She answered him a small smile growing on her face.

He looked at her, obviously still in pain, and hit her on the shoulder.

"Now we're even."

"You are actually a five year old aren't you?" she said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Actually I'm 8 and a half!" he announced in a childish voice, a large grin growing on his face.

The doctor walked over to a hologram computer and typed something.

"Any injuries from the field?"

"Nah, I'm fine but you might to see Leon about his cut." He answered rubbing his now red shoulder.

"I am not talking to that freak, he can deal with cuts and bruises on his own." She looked as if she was ready to sulk.

"And I'm the child, eh?" T stood up from the seat and walked to the door. "You need to get over him, you know that, right?"

"I will get over him when I get over him, now get going I think Emms wants to see you."


End file.
